dream
by Botan Son
Summary: sesshoumaru wakes up and goes on a quest. Note- this is somewhat of a crossover. 3rd CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Realizations

Dreamz

By: Botan Son

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You've gone away,

Left me alone,

You've comeback 

And never let me go,

Now you search the world

Only for me

And I know

You will never leave me again

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer- I don't *sniffle* own *sniffle* Inuyasha * WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!* But all the characters I have made up I do own! Like Liv, and Erin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

" Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, sitting bolt upright, he was breathing hard and in a cold sweat.

"Why? Why am I having these dreams?"

A low growl emitted from his chest.

" I want to know now!"

Sesshoumaru got up from his bed and dressed. Quietly walking through the castle, gathering a few small things on the way, he slipped out the door.

"I will find you" He spoke aloud in a spine tingling tone.

Modern day America

" Beep, beep, beep, (A/N- Alarm clock) beep, beep, beep WACK!"

The alarm clock was pushed off the nightstand on to the floor. A teenager around thirteen pushed her blanket away from her face and glanced at the calendar an her door.

"Mmmmmmmmm… Saturday."

She groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mmmm... note to self. Never go out to dinner with your grandparents and four year old cousin and listen to music from the Stone Age."

Liv got out of bed and stumbled over scattered clothes, paper, and other stuff to her bedroom door. Slowly opening the door and walked down stairs.

" 8:00" she yawned as she looked at the clock on the wall.

She shuffled around her kitchen gathering the supplies she needed to make eggs.

" Great... Nobody home. ..*Yawn*… nothing to do…nothing on T.V another wasted weekend."

Liv stood next to the stove with a spatula in one hand and flicked on the T.V.

" In other new today, President Bush has gone to Egypt to council with several foreign leaders. Bush arrived in Egypt yesterday."

" Oh yeah, this is what I live for, the highlight of my life. To see where the president meets with other dumb leaders."

Liv changed the channel and found her first statement to be true. Nothing on. So she turned off the T.V, flipped her egg over and dumped it onto a plate. As she walked to the table with her food she looked out the window to see it was still raining.

" Oh yippee. Another boring day in America." Her voice was sarcastic.

Liv nearly inhaled the egg and got up from her chair, tripping and falling flat on her face. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

" So is this someone's way of telling me to clean up after myself?"

She took her dishes in and dumped them in the sink. Watching as they bubbled and fell to the bottom of the murky water.

" Now die… rot till' your no more, stupid dishes."

And she walked out of the kitchen. On her way out she tripped and fell once again. And once again, she rolled over to stare at the ceiling 

" What is it now!? What do you want from me!? What is it!?"

She just blankly stared at the ceiling with her mouth open.

" What are you doing?"

The voice of her best friend entered her head. Still not making any attempt to move, she answered her.

" I should ask you the same thing."

" Yeah? So what are you doing?"

" No idea."

"Kewl."

" Yup."

" Well I decided that since I was bored I would come over earlier than planned. So shoot me.

A I'd be happy to."

"Very funny."

"Did you bring any Sake?"

"Nope."

"Go away."

" Why?"

" No Sake, I don=t want any thing to do with you."

" Yeah, I know."

Erin pulled out a small bottle of Sake from her backpack and stuck the large end of the bottle in Liv's open mouth.

"See, I did bring some."

Liv reached up and took the bottle out of her mouth.

"Great."

She let the bottle roll out of her hand and on to the floor. Standing up she walked towards the living room, looking over her shoulder to tell Erin something.

"Could you put that … BANG!"

Liv walked into a wall and fell backwards.

"Oro!"

Erin just looked at her for a moment.

"Stupid."

She walked to the fridge and put the Sake inside.

"What is it !? What do you want from me!?" Liv screamed at the ceiling.

Erin looked over her friend.

"You know there are places where you can get help for these kinds of problems."

" Shut up."

" Well, I'm not the mental case who's screaming at the ceiling. Which I might add is an inanimate object."

Both of them walked into the living room.

"I'm bored. What can we do?"

"Stuff."

"Like what stuff?"

" Like stuff, stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah… stuff."

Erin tumbled off the couch and on to the floor.

" What are you doing?"

"This!"

Erin started to roll around on the floor.

" Yippee!!!"

"Whatever."

" WEEEEEE!!!!! YIPPEE!!!"

" How can you get so much joy out of whatever it is you are doing?"

" SCUM!"

" What..ever."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

A/N- YAY! One chapter done! I know this part is a little strange and maybe a little boring but trust me it WILL get better! Please review. This is my first fan fiction (that I have put on the internet). So please try not to be too mean. =)


	2. brotherly bonding : a truce

Dream

By: Botan Son

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer- Like I said before. I don't own Inuyasha. But, I get dibs on the real characters if anyone finds em'!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Ok. So I have been inspired to keep writing. So that's what I am gonna do. Any ways, here goes nothing! On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

Futile Japan

Sesshoumaru made his way through the forest. It was late and the calm and quite forest was crawling with demons. Being the youkai lord most of the smaller demons fled at his passing but some of the larger more powerful ones attempted to challenge him. All failing miserably.

Sesshoumaru had been running for hours. Not knowing where he was going or how he was going to get there, only knowing that he was looking for "her." The dark of the forest was broken by a faint light, and something told Sesshoumaru to go to it. Not having any other leads, he listened and went towards the light. As he drew closer, he could see that the light came from a fire of a small campsite. Sesshoumaru stood just behind a thick patch of trees to examine the camp. Suddenly an unmistakable sent crossed over him.

"Inuyasha…"

Moving into the light of the campfire, his gaze fell upon his brother. Staring off into space, totally unaffected by his presence. He had an angry almost hurt expression on his face.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou snapped out of his daze and leapt to his feet.

"What do you want? I really don't have time to fight."

" Nor' do I. I am looking for someone."

"Who?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Well why not? I am looking for some one too."

"I highly doubt were looking for the same person. And I don't think she is from this time."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Ooh. It's a she is it? So what kind of relationship do you two have?"

Sesshoumaru growled a low threatening growl. He didn't mean to let his lowly half brother know this much.

"As I said before, that is none of your concern."

"Oooo… Sesshou's got a lady friend."

" Well whom are you looking for?"

Inuyasha's face paled a bit and he mentally berated himself for making fun of Sesshoumaru right then. Any other time he would have done it with pleasure.

" Uuuuuuuuuuum… well… just a person."

" What person?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Just a girl" He quietly mumbled out.

"What was that?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He heard his first answer perfectly, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to make him say it again.

"Just a girl… Ok!" He said it louder this time.

"Oh. Little brother has got a girlfriend now, doesn't he?"

"Well I think she's from kagome's time but I'm not sure. I keep having these dreams about her."

Sessoumaru's eyes narrowed in question. 

"Really? What did she look like in the dream?"

" I'm not sure actually, she wasn't in her original form. She looks like a human."

"Could we really be looking for the same person?" Sessoumaru thought considering if it could be possible.

"Inuyasha. I have a proposal."

"Huh?"

"I believe we may possibly be looking for the same woman."

"Girl."

" The same girl. So you will take me to this time she is in."

"And what do I get out of it?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment.

" Well what do you want?"

" The shards."

"I have three."

"Deal."

"Good."

" So we form an alliance for the shards." Inuyasha stated just to make sure he was correct.

Sesshoumaru turned and sat near a tree. 

"We shall leave in the morning."

"Feh."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- YAY!!!! Another chapter done!!!! Please review! Later.


	3. Parties, Sleeping, and the Beggining of ...

Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this next chapter up. I have been really busy with tons of stuff going on. But I promise this next chapter will me up much quicker! Now that I have gotten all of my needed statements out, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
DREAM CHAPTER 3  
PARTIES, SLEEPING, AND THE BEGGING OF A QUEST.  
  
MODERN DAY AMERICA  
  
"Click, click, click, click, click.."  
  
"What are you typing?  
  
Erin leaned over to look at the screen of the computer.  
  
" What does it look like I'm typing?"  
  
" OH!.Your finally putting one of your stories on the Internet. Geez. you should have done that ages ago!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
7:00 pm  
  
" Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring."  
  
"The phone is ringing!"  
  
"DUH! You can be so stupid sometimes Erin"  
  
Liv picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello . Yup. K mom. Yeah. Alright. We know. Ok.. See ya in a few weeks . Ok bye bye."  
  
Erin walked into the room just as Liv hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Mom"  
  
" What'd she want?"  
  
" Just to tell us to be good and Keep the house semi clean and to stay out of trouble and to not call her unless it's and emergency and to bid us fair well."  
  
"kewl"  
  
" A whole three weeks to ourselves! AND NO SCHOOL!"  
  
"AND NO ONE TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!"  
  
"YIPPE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Liv and Erin screamed in harmony.  
  
" So what do you wanna do?"  
  
Liv thought for a moment.  
  
" PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Both Liv and Erin began to invite friends over, set out food, put some decorations up, and do other "before Party activities". A few hours later people were arriving at the door and the music was cranked!  
  
11:00 pm  
  
" Everything's *Yawn* Cleaned up *Yawn" Erin mumbled out.  
  
"Yeah, *Yawn* I'm crashin *Yawn*"  
  
" Me too."  
  
Erin tried to walk to the stairs, but didn't manage to make it out of the living room.  
  
" Ok. I guess were sleeping here tonight."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Liv laid out blankets and some pillows and fell asleep almost instantly, and Erin did the same.  
  
FUTDAL JAPAN  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru woke before the sun rose. (Actually Sesshoumaru never fell asleep)  
  
"Lets go." Sesshoumaru startled Inuyasha with his words.  
  
"GEEZ!"  
  
" We shall take out leave."  
  
"Okay, Okay!"  
  
Hours Later  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha approached the well.  
  
"Well, here it is, but ."  
  
After a long pause Sesshoumaru began to wonder what his half brothers doubts were. " Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  
  
" This could change our lives forever. I mean what if we do find who we are looking for? What will happen?"  
  
"There is only one way to find out."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and jumped into the well, closely followed by Inuyasha.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Yay!!!!!!! Another chapter done! Like I said before. sorry for the long wait. But the next chapter will be up much sooner.  
  
I gotta talk about reviews. I have only gotten 4 reviews out of the entire story so far. I would really REALLY like to have at least 4 more reviews from this chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
I am gonna have a contest. I need some people in the story. So if u want to be in it send me your name and maybe who u wanna be. (Like a demon or an evil person or our characters ally.) The contest winners will be posted in 3 days!  
  
Please review  
  
Botan 


	4. eyes

**************************************************************************** *********  
  
I read a review for this story and it made me decide to keep writing. I am sure that some people like my story and just cuz I don't get allot of reviews doesn't mean I shouldn't keep writing. Before I start this next chapter I want to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Saria4- NO! DON'T DROP THE STORY! I LOVE YOUR STORY! DON'T WORRY, REVEIWS WILL COME IN TIME. PEOPLE ARE JUST BUSY WITH SCHOOL, WORK OR OTHER THINGS TO WASTE TIME ANYMORE. YOU WILL GET REVEIWS. PLEASE READ MY FANFIC AND SEE THAT I DON'T HAVE MANY REVEIWS EITHER! THE REVEIWS WILL COME TO YOU!- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Awesome. Why isn't kagome and the others in the story? Why the two new charaters?  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! I will go on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ SiriousB1- Hah! Brotherly love...*snicker* Continue! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was pretty good. I liked the way it started with Sessho- marou. And your friend sounds like my friend; your friend gets kicks out of rolling around on the floor while mine gets hers out of turning on and off light switches. (Don't ask...just keep writing!)  
  
Thanx for the reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MPS- FUNNY! hurry up on the next chap.  
  
Thank you for ur reviews! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all of you I will continue with my story! Please review and.. uuuuuuuuh. I hope u like it! ************************************************************************  
  
Dream 3  
  
Modern America  
  
The clock on the wall read 12:00 and both of the girls tossed and turned in there sleep, Tears flowed down from Liv's face and Erin's held a horrible pained expression. The clock's hands moved to read 12:01 and the two girls sat bolt upright.  
  
"Erin I don't feel so well."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
They turned to face each other.  
  
"I had the most horrible dream."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I was laying in a puddle of my blood." both girls began to speak in unison.  
  
"and. I . was." they said the exact words as the other.  
  
Liv moved closer to Erin.  
  
"We had the same dream didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Erin swollowed, and Liv's eyes doubled in size.  
  
"e..e.erin." her voice was weak.  
  
"what?"  
  
"What animal has gold eyes and white hair?"  
  
"a polar bear?"  
  
"And is outside?"  
  
Erin's face was horrorstruck, and she slowly turned around. Starring at them from outside of the window were two pairs of golden eyes. She could just make out a strand or two of silvery white hair.  
  
"Hey Liv"  
  
"nnn."  
  
"I would run now but I can't seem to move."  
  
"UUUUh I think I'll uuuuh."  
  
She didn't bother to finish her sentence before she was up and slowly walking to the window. Nearly three feet from where the eyes were she took a deep breath and one more step. Then the eyes vanished. She stood frozen to the spot.  
  
"where'd they go" her voice was weak again.  
  
"dunno."  
  
Liv quickly walked over to where Erin sat.  
  
"You think that was just our imagination?"  
  
"no."  
  
"me neither."  
  
Liv turned her head to look at the completely dark kitchen. But didn't see what she wanted to. Expecting to see blackness she gasped when she saw the two pairs of golden eyes.  
  
"Erin I can't breathe."  
  
"mmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
The eyes moved closer to them. As it entered the room where the two frightened girls were a ray of shimmering moon light illuminated them. There stood the two most handsome and beautiful men the two have ever seen. But for some reason instead of being scared they now were totally relaxed, they almost wanted to stand up and get as close to them as they could.  
  
The tallest figure stepped forward.  
  
"Botan. Come here."  
  
Without thinking Liv stood up and slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his body into a hug. A blueish light surrounded the embracing couple. And dark blond haired girl who was once Liv was swallowed up by the glow. Moment later the light faded. There in Sesshoumaru's strong embrace was a woman, light blue hair hung from the top of her head and danced around her shoulders, and a silvery kimono like Sesshou's hugged her body.  
  
"It's you I have been looking for." Sesshoumaru held her close.  
  
"Ryoko, come."  
  
Erin stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha held her close and a blueish light engulfed Erin. When the light receded Ryoko stood in her place, a cyan haired woman in a blue and gold dress.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note- Ok so that was chapter three. I hope u liked it. Please review! =) The next chapter will be out soon so keep an eye out for it. lol! Thanx to all my reviewers and keep the good review commin'! 


End file.
